I Will Live To Be A Sacrifice
by SerafinaMoon
Summary: 1shot songfic Harry contemplates what his entire life has been leading up to and what he has to do to end it all while he is worried what Voldemort is up to. Character Death Final Battle epilogue included
1. I Will Live To Be A Sacrifice

A/N- This is a one shot songfic (my first on both accounts as well as it being HP so please be nice).  Please R/R with constructive criticism. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise it would not be so well written.

*I Will Live to be a Sacrifice* 

By: Serafina Moon

*~***~*

Voldemort was moving.

Harry could feel it with each throb of his aching scar that was seated in the middle of his forehead between his eyes.  Something bad was going to happen, Harry was sure of it as he sat warily in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table for the end of term feast.  He had felt it ever since that afternoon, right before lunch when he had gone straight to Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone was talking, eating, and having fun as they normally did at the end of term.  The Gryffindors were being exceptionally rambunctious, as they had once again won the House Cup, laughing and joking around, unaware of the nearing danger.

Your heart I seek to find 

_With Your hands You fashioned mine_

_Let me be used to carry out the truth_

_To the ends of the earth_

_'Til everyone's heard_

_My mended heart will share Your words_

_I will tell the world that You are God_

Harry was abnormally silent as he pondered over what machinations Voldemort was instigating at that very moment, something that did not go unnoticed by either of his best friends.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron and receiving a shrug in reply.

"Nothing, Hermione," was all Harry said as he chanced a look up at the High Table to see the Headmaster looking anxious as well as some of the other teachers, including: McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid.

"Are you sure, Harry?  You've been tense all evening. Did something happen?" Ron coaxed. 

"It's nothing.  Really," he added seeing the looks on their faces.  "It's just that I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Is it...You-Know-Who?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Ron!  Just say Voldemort!  It's not going to hurt you!" chided Hermione forcefully.

"Yeah," Harry told them quietly, "it's him."

"What's he doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure, you guys," Harry replied glancing back up at the Head Table once more, catching Dumbledore's eye.  The Headmaster nodded to Harry in reassurance, but it did not make Harry feel any better, even knowing that the Order was on the lookout for any devious activities.  He sighed audibly and received worried looks from all his peers sitting around him.  "I don't know guys.  I just don't know."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried in concern.  She hated seeing one of her best friends always so depressed and melancholy.

Harry peeked up at her, but quickly ducked his head back down to his plate as the saw the tears swelling in her bright eyes.  Harry finished his food as fast as he could while still appearing casual, before he looked up at the enchanted ceiling to see the swirling mass of darkened clouds that billowed across the view.  Lightning flashed across the background of clouds and thunder would sound every once in a while to drown out the chattering teenagers below.

How well the blazing fury above their heads reflected the raw emotions that were raging within Harry.  After all, it is not everyday that one finds out they are the only hope to save the world from an evil maniac, now is it?  

Thinking back, Harry recalled his most abhorred memories—first year when he had come face to face with Voldemort, even if he had only been on the back of Quirrell's head, second year when he had met Tom Riddle and made the connection of him to Voldemort's past as he fought with the Basilisk and had nearly died when he was pierced with it's fang.  

Then there was the horrendous event from fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament when Harry had been forced to revive the body of the most evil wizard of all time and then face him in a duel.  And finally in his fifth year, when Sirius had been killed by his Death Eater cousin, Harry had been possessed by the tormenting murderer.

It seemed that Harry's whole life had all been leading up to the moment when he would engage in the final battle between Good and Evil.  Light and Dark.  Right and Wrong.

I will run 

_I will fly_

_I will live to be a sacrifice_

_Through it all I'll rise above_

_Unafraid I will face what comes_

_I will run_

_I will fly_

_And for my faith I will live and die_

_I'll be strong- I will press on_

_For the sake of Your beautiful name_

_Your beautiful name_

Would he be able to kill Voldemort?  What if he failed?  Questions like these stormed through Harry's head as he pondered what the final battle would be like.

Ever since he had discovered the prophecy, Harry had been looking up spells in the library, trying to find something that would be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all.  In the end, he had only found one spell that could destroy a nearly immortal being...the Infusion of Souls.

The spell was meant to bind the soul of one person to another so that whatever happened to the caster would then be inflicted upon their "bond partner."

All Harry needed to do now was to find some way to get close enough to Voldemort to perform the enchantment.

*BANG!*

Wish granted, Harry thought wryly as he finally discovered what Voldemort had been up to.  The doors to the Great Hall were blown backwards with so much force that they almost hit the students nearest them.

Should all life cease to grow 

_Should chaos take control_

_The only hope we know is You will save us_

_It's worth the cost to take up my cross_

_As You take back what's been lost_

_Until all who doubt know_

_You are God_

Harry and the majority of the staff were on their feet in seconds, wands draw, attack position ready.

Dumbledore quickly cast a shield around the students as the hundreds of Death Eaters Voldemort had brought with him began to rein curses and hexes upon the students located close by.

The Defense Association jumped up behind Harry and the teachers as well as the students from fourth year and above, sending their own curses flying at the nearest Death Eaters.

All in all, the prospect looked grim as just behind the multitude of Death Eaters appeared a swarm of Dementors.  A collective gasp rose up behind Harry as the familiar cold began to settle in his chest.

As quickly as he could, Harry, as well as several other teachers, conjured up their own Patroni and fired them at the Dementors, soon dispelling them from the Great Hall.

In minutes, the Death Eaters had surged forward and were fighting one on one with several students (from the DA or sixth through seventh year) and teachers.  The younger students were pressed up against the wall, huddled behind a few of the teachers.

Everything was in chaos.  Several of the younger children were crying.  Students, Death Eaters, and teachers were screaming alike.  It was a rampant storm, raining spells, curses, hexes, and thundering with everyone's cries.

"HARRY!!  HARRY, HELP ME!!" Hermione's shrill, terrified voice rose above the cacophony of sound.

Harry spun around to see Hermione, trapped within Draco Malfoy's embrace, his wand to her neck as he made his way steadily to Lord Voldemort.

"NOOOO!!!" Harry cried in desperation as he took off running at a sprint for them.

It was as if someone had placed an enchantment to make everything in slow motion.  It seemed to take ages for Harry to reach his friend's side and by that time...she was Voldemort's prize.

"Let her go, NOW!" Harry roared and a hush fell over the rampaging crowd.

Everyone turned to watch the spectacled that was unfolding before them in awe.  Harry and Voldemort stood in the very center of the room, eyes burning into the other's gaze as they stood frozen in that frame of time.  Voldemort held Hermione to his side as Harry faced off, bravely, against him.

I will run 

_I will fly_

_I will live to be a sacrifice_

_Through it all I'll rise above_

_Unafraid I will face what comes_

_I will run_

_I will fly_

_And for my faith I will live and die_

_I'll be strong- I will press on_

_For the sake of Your beautiful name_

_Your beautiful name_

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "ACCIO HERMIONE!"

With a small whoosh, Hermione was standing at Harry's side.  He pushed her back behind him and motioned for her to move back, his eyes never once leaving the Dark Lord's glare.

Voldemort was seething.  Once again, Harry Potter had stolen something from him and he was furious.  A radiating power seemed to seep off of him, emanating in waves that were visible, nearly palpable.

"POTTER!  You have thwarted me for the last time!"

Then, just as Voldemort yelled _Avada Kedavra_, Harry cried _Necto_.  A jet of green light flew towards Harry just as a golden glow was emanated from Harry's wand to blanket both Harry and Voldemort in the Bonding spell's tight embrace.

Finally, the green beam of the Killing Curse reached its target.  It was swallowed up by the golden shroud surrounding Harry, turning it a sickly green color, which was reflected in the gold colored veil around Voldemort.

The light infused itself within both Harry and Voldemort making them seem to be liquid statues that pulsated with alternating gold and green light.

In the end, the gold was overwhelmed by the green light of the Killing Curse and both figures fell to the ground in a heap.

Nobody moved.  They barely even breathed.  After several tense moments of bated breath and stifled movement, the glow faded, leaving the two still forms of Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Out of the silence arose the sound of Phoenix song.  It left a warm feeling in its wake that spread throughout the room as a gush of power surged out of both Harry and Voldemort.

I'm not captive anymore 

_I'm gonna soar to a new place_

_Take on a new pace_

_I know what my life is for_

White and Black light fought each other for dominance in the middle of the room before finally intertwining and rushing around the room, pinning everyone to the ground.

Several pops were distinguished outside the doors as the wards fell and Ministry officials swarmed over the threshold of the castle like bees on honey.

They quickly rounded up the Death Eaters as the seeming tidal waves of magic drifted away, leaving an emptiness in the hearts of the students and teachers even though they knew it had ended and that Voldemort was gone for good.  It was like a supernatural cold had swept in, permeating everything in the building, freezing everyone it came in contact with.  It was all over.

I will run 

_I will fly_

_I will live to be a sacrifice_

_Through it all I'll rise above_

_Unafraid I will face what comes_

_I will run_

_I will fly_

_And for my faith I will live and die_

_I'll be strong- I will press on_

_For the sake of Your beautiful name_

Your beautiful name 

*~*The End*~*

A/N- So, tell me what you thought about it!  Positive comments please!  Constructive criticism and whatever else you might want to tell me.  No flames!

The song was "Beautiful Name" by Zoegirl; I don't own it.

~SerafinaMoon

PS: Does anybody know how to keep indentions and paragraphs from being messed up when you save this as a web page?  If you do please let me know!


	2. epilogue

The Assembly of people that came for Harry's funeral was overwhelming.  The only time Hermione and Ron had ever seen a crowd of such magnitude in one place at one time had been at the Quidditch World Cup, the summer before their fourth year at Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts grounds and Quidditch pitch were filled to capacity with wizards, squibs, and anyone else involved in the war with Voldemort.

Every political member of each country had come to pay their respects to "The-Boy-Who-Lived," their savior, the child that sacrificed his life so that the wizarding world could be safe.

Dumbledore and the teaching staff of Hogwarts had expanded the Quidditch field and stands to accommodate all the guests.

There were cushy chairs on the pitch, surrounding and facing a pier that had been set up for the elaborate casket that contained the body of a famous fallen hero.

Everywhere Hermione looked were women and children crying.  'How hypocritical,' she thought.  'They didn't even know Harry, they don't really care anything about him.'

Looking around, Hermione found the cluster of Hogwarts students; everyone had attended, and searching through them, found the ones from their year.  The boys from Harry and Ron's dorm, plus the girls from Hermione's, along with everyone from the DA were crying (of in the case of the guys, struggling not to cry).

They were all sitting in the section of chairs directly in front of Harry's casket.  The political members of the community were in the front right, everyone else was either behind the Hogwarts students or up in the stands, while those closest to Harry – Ron, Hermione, all the Weasley's (excluding Percy who was sitting with the political leaders), Remus Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore – were on either sides of Harry's coffin, looking out at the crowd.

Everyone in the front section, except Dumbledore, had tears slipping down their faces, marring their cheeks with their track marks.

Order of Phoenix members were scattered throughout the crowd and Hermione thought she saw Tonks with tears in her eyes as well, but she could not be sure since the woman had changed her form.

When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and the crowd immediately silenced like a single-minded entity.

Performing a spell to make his voice louder to be heard throughout the multitude, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great sorrow that I welcome you all here today in memory of one who sacrificed his life, his future, for our futures, the future of the wizarding and muggle community alike.  Harry Potter, who once conquered Lord Voldemort (several people flinched) when he was only one year old gave his life to defeat the dark wizard once and for all."

"Each of us owes Harry Potter a life debt of great magnitude and one that I am sure he would never accept, were he here today.  Harry was a kind, caring, and companionate young man who would help any that were in need.  He was brave and courageous, facing what many a grown wizard would never even dream of and accomplishing far more in his short life than many of us will ever achieve."

"Harry was a great and powerful wizard that was born, raised, and lived to be a sacrifice (a/n-see last chapter) and we shall always remember his courageous deeds.  Thank you."

When Dumbledore finished his speech, there was not a dry eye in the place among the women and children and many of the men had silent tears running down their faces (the ones that knew Harry) as well.

Hermione looked over at the Headmaster as he returned to his seat near her and saw that the ever-constant twinkle in his eyes had gone out and tears were leaking into his silver beard.

After Dumbledore, McGonagall approached the podium and told the spectators of Harry's many accomplishments at school, starting with first year's defeat of a troll up until The Last Battle, occasionally pausing to dry her eyes with a handkerchief or collect herself after releasing a sob, then resuming her seat once again and blowing her nose.

Finally, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, got up and said his bit, awarding Harry 'Order of Merlin First Class' as well as a few other awards and accolades that did nothing to ease the loss of those that loved Harry.

Hermione felt a spark of anger ignite within her when Fudge got up to speak.  After all, he was one of the ones that had ruined Harry's life time and time again on numerous occasions.

When the Minister of Magic finally finished his piece, those beside the casket stepped forward to pay their respects and say goodbye to Harry for the last time.

When it came Hermione's time to approach, she stood up shakily and started walking mechanically forward.  Halfway there, she froze.

Every part of her body numbed and unmoving.  A deep, panicking fear arose inside her causing her to tremble.

This would be the last time she could ever talk to her friend again...and even now he could not talk back to her.

He was dead.

Gone.

Forever.

She would never get to see him smile or laugh with Ron ever again.

Never see him flush in embarrassment when he talked about a girl he liked...

He would never be able to grow up, become an Auror, get married, and have kids.

He was gone for good and he could never come back.

Hermione suddenly realized that Professor McGonagall was speaking softly in her ear, hand on her shoulders, trying to get her to walk forward once more.  Somehow, Hermione found the strength within her to start moving again and approach the casket that held the body of her dead friend.

Still wishing she could rip off the lid and release Harry, who she knew was just upset about being locked up in the dark, Hermione controlled herself, knowing that a part of her was still in denial about Harry's death, and stopped in front of the decorated box that would hide her friend away for all of eternity.

Tears cascaded down her face in streams as she whispered a broken goodbye, and brushing the tips of her fingers against the wood she gasped.  A profound, overwhelming peace filled her and she knew, somehow, that Harry was finally happy.

*~***~*

Darkness.

Numbness.

Nothing...

Then Soaring.

Flying through a world of color, all blurred together, toward a pinprick of white.

The Gate.

The Barrier of Freedom.

It grew until the pure light filled Harry's vision and all the color had faded away.  His feet touched something soft and Harry looked down at what seemed to be a cloud.

Harry looked around, but all he could see was white in every direction.  As he turned slowly around, Harry noticed something glowing in the distance, gold and bright.

It came closer.

When Harry was able to discern what t was, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief.  There, coming towards him, were four recognizable figures.

They approached him and, circumspectly, as if afraid to shatter the moment and make them disappear, Harry whispered, "Mum?  Dad?"

Two of the figures nodded.  One had bright, red hair, kind, green eyes, a slight body, and a gentle smile...Harry's mother.

The other form was tall; with dark, unruly hair, and an athletic build...his father.

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he remembered all the times he had dreamed of seeing his parents again, and here they were, arms open wide and just waiting for him.

Tentatively, hesitantly, Harry walked towards them, soon flat out sprinting before he jumped into their arms, smiling and laughing in ecstasy, tears of joy running freely down his cheeks as he hugged his mother and father, promising himself to never let them go.

Then, still in his mother's embrace, Harry looked over at the other two people standing beside his parents and inquired, "Cedric?  Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's us kiddo," Sirius replied in a deep, soothing voice with a faint smile before walking over and giving Harry a hug as well.  Following him was Cedric, who briefly shook his hand, before the group started walking away, Harry between his parents, both of their arms around his shoulders, Sirius beside his father and Cedric on the other side of his mother and Harry realized Dumbledore was right.

Death was but the next great adventure.  Finally he had everything he had ever wanted and he was filled with peace.

A/N- Well, I hoped you all liked it.  The following is a note for the reviewers of ROD...

Ok, I finally have the final element of the story that I was looking for.  It's a bit odd, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it.  I would begin working on ROD III right away, but I have way too much school work at the moment with the end of school drawing near and term papers, finals, gateways...etc. to turn in and study for and stuff so I'll *TRY* to start on it at the end of school.  I can't make any guarantees b/c my summers are ALWAYS busy.  Thanks for your patience with me so be on the lookout...

Ja ne!


End file.
